


Prefect Discipline.

by snuberr



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Roleplay, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/snuberr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prompt from my friend: Hans in his prefect uniform disciplining Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same ‘verse as ‘Wanted’ where Hans is frustrated with his position but not yet enough to commit treason and murder. Anyway, to save people the trip of having to read the other fic, Hans mentioned he was a prefect in college, and so…there’s no plot here, just shameless things. I AM ASHAMED.

“Thirty Latin lines.”

 Anna blinked.

“Pardon”

If anything, the glare Hans wore became even more severe. He stepped closer, creeping the wooden ruler he held under her chin, forcing her attention solely on him.

“I said,” he gritted, “recite thirty Latin lines for your punishment.”

Anna felt a shiver run up her spine, the ruler scratched at her skin but that minor discomfort was nothing compared to the sight of Hans, handsomely dressed as a prefect. Black waistcoat and frock coat that reached mid-thigh…white shirt with turnover collar with matching bowtie and gold stickpin… She gulped, deep gray trousers that did nothing to hide his—

“Miss Anna, are you deaf? Recite thirty Latin lines.”     

“I…I don’t know any Latin,” she admitted.

His eyes narrowed and a dark smile split his face. “My, you must have a lot of free time if your studies don’t hold your priority.”  

Anna opened her mouth to speak but found no words to save her. At this, Hans removed the ruler from her chin and used it to lightly smack the top of her head.

“Kneel.”

The princess found her voice then.

“Wait, what—“

“ _Kneel_.” His tone turned impatient, daring her to disobey. Anna sucked in a deep breath and slowly came down onto her knees, balancing herself appropriately while arranging her skirts to act as a cushion from the hardwood floor.

“You need to learn your place. Insolence to me is insolence to this very institution.”

He batted the ruler into his other hand, eyeing down at her distastefully. From Anna’s position, Hans loomed like a dangerous giant, scorning down at her with godly contempt. He was so—powerful. She bit her lip in shameful secret of the dampness that was soaking between her thighs.

Hans smirked, and Anna could feel the sting of her burning cheeks from the way he scrutinized her, it was almost as if he  _knew_. And to make matters worse, it only made her wetter.

“I can imagine if your Latin is lacking, your science must be atrocious,” He sneered, “Don’t worry, I am happy to help you.” His ruler then tapped her shoulder, “Raise your hands.”

Anan obediently raised them up to her face level. She could only manage a gasp when Hans pushed himself closer. Under her fingers, she could feel the warm bulge of his erection pressing onto her palms. The feeling of which intrigued her too much to move her hands away.

“Do you know what this is, Miss Anna?”

“It’s…uh…it’s…”

“Perhaps you need a better look? Unbutton me.”

She fumbled at the task; it was hard to get things done with shaky fingers especially with  _tight_  breeches. She watched with heated anticipation as her fingers finally worked down the waistband of his—Oh God.

It was staring right at her.

“Go ahead,” Hans chuckled, “acquaint yourself with anatomy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his prodding, Anna retracted her hands. And Hans moved forward, in the same instant Anna turned her head. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, feeling his member poking into her cheek. He rubbed it into her, pasting her face with his precum.

For Anna, this just seemed so…depraved. She was raised to be a respectable young lady, not a—she let out a cry, he had shoved a hand into her hair and yanked it hard until she was facing him once more. She grabbed hold onto his knees for support, as the swollen tip of his cock kissed her lips.

“Oh, An—Miss Anna…” Hans growled in pleasure, never releasing her hair, his other hand flattened the ruler to her cheek as he tried to push himself into her mouth. Beads of sweat lined his brow from her resistance. He was past her lips but her clenched teeth barred his entry.

“Open your mouth.”

Anna shook her head, eyes squeezed tightly.

Hans frowned, stilling himself and removed the ruler from her face. “You don’t want to listen to me? Or is it that you  _can’t_  understand simple instructions?”

Anna made no sound or move.

“Oh? Defiant, aren’t you?” His grip loosened and his cock retreated by an inch from her lips. Anna’s shoulders slacked slightly, her lashes lifting open.  _Was the charade already over?_

She parted her lips to let out some air—immediately a mistake. Hans seized the small opening and forced her mouth with his throbbing manhood, his fist gripping the back of her head. He arched back, bucking his hips. The sensation of her small mouth hotly wrapping around him was an excruciating pleasure. Her tongue squirmed at the underside of his head, struggling to find room, which sent shivers up and down his spine.

“For someone who— _ahh_  talks  _aaa_ lot, you have such a  _tigh_ —tiny mouth.”

Anna gagged in response, clawing at his legs to be free. But the fingers coiled on her hair kept her there. It felt like her jaw was going to break and the corners of her lips would tear. There was only so much of him she could take as he stirred inside her mouth.

Hans looked down, relishing his position. Her struggle was exciting, it fed him and the idea of just fucking her mouth was all too tempting. However, he did not want to risk the teeth, which was starting to graze him. He pulled back and Anna fell down in a heap of coughs, scrubbing her mouth with the back of her hand, tears shining in the corner of her eyes.

Looking at her, he almost felt sorry.

_Almost._

He kneeled down to her as she massaged the underside of her jaw.

She glared at him.

“You’re sick.”

He smirked and said nothing.

Then, a sweeping motion of his arm, too fast for her to see it coming—a whip in the air and then a flash of pain…

Anna’s eyes startled open. A shaky hand slowly set on her tender cheek. It took her a few seconds to realize that her face was angled to the side.

Did he just…?

As if reading her thoughts, the wooden ruler tapped her cradling hand. He spoke then, sugary and sweet as a lover’s whisper but with a bite of malice.

“Language, Miss Anna…unless you want a matching one?”

Anna bowed her head, refusing to look at him. She was ashamed. After all he had done, the humiliation and pain…to her sick surprise, she still wanted more.

“Speaking of language…let’s test your French.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her up with him. Anna struggled with her feet, a rush of wet heat soaking her drawers, clinging to her inner thighs. He pushed her to a writing desk, bending her over to his whim.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Hans used the ruler to lift her skirts.

Soon, they gathered at her back, exposing her stained undergarments.

His green eyes were black with desire, a tongue darted his lips as he shoved a hand between her thighs. Anna sounded something of mixed pleasure and surprise as his fingers splayed over her heated center. He pressed closer and she moaned as she felt his hard cock resting at her backside.

She gripped at the edge of the desk.

_How she wanted this._

Even as he laughed behind her, teasing through her clothes, she wanted more.

She needed more. Her sore cheek rubbed at the surface at the desk, writhing in desperation.

“Repeat after me.” She heard him say, voice still smug.

“ _Je veux que Monsieur Hans me baise maintenant._ ”

 She gritted her teeth, her legs now practically dangling as he wedged himself between them.

"Alors?"

 _God, he sounded so_ …Anna shut her eyes, her body ringing in pleasure at the sound of his voice. She repeated the foreign words, uncaring how wrong it might have sounded with her voice cracked in desire.

Hans rubbed his member against her wet folds that glistened beneath the now-transparent clothing. 

His grin widened. 

“ _Avec plaisir._ ”

 


End file.
